


Return

by hawker



Series: Blushing Crushes [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawker/pseuds/hawker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair Theirin makes a return to his lover from the Blight. This time, however, he is the ruler of Thedas and his lover had been gone for several years to find a cure for the Calling. But they decided to find a place to meet up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Same notes from the last part. They have aged, obviously. This is mostly from Alistair's POV. Next part, if I ever get around to writing it, I'll try to provide an image of Ramone.

He was the King. The King of all of Thedas. Yet, he never wanted it. There was never a thought about it, never a thought about wanting to rule over Thedas. There would be no more jokes, no more witty comments, and definitely no more free time. Contact with his friends would be limited to a point where it was useless to even bother saying anything. Of course, he tried to squeeze in the most time for his most beloved, but it still never managed to be enough.

The Warden was far away in another land, doing whatever he had to do. Alistair remembered a letter saying he was going to find a cure for the Calling, but he was never doing just _one_ thing.

The King's duties were to rule his subjects in an orderly fashion, but he had no clue on how he could do that. His advisors, though offering friendly advice, didn't exactly teach him how to put those actions into place. He was left with ink stained hands from signing a random assortment of documents that the advisors handed to him, most likely to do whatever they had to do. Most people called him a weak King, since he didn't know what to do, but Alistair was learning. Slowly, but it was better than nothing.

The boy had gone from shy and awkward to even more awkward but a bit more social. Even when forced to sit around different faces each day, he did miss his friends. Even Morrigan was among his guest list, wanting to see if she hadn't abandoned him for good. He didn't want to do what he did, but there was no choice. It was either risk his dignity or risk his beloved's life. There was slight regret, but he still did want to see Morrigan, at least so he could thank her.

Drowned by paperwork and unnecessary meetings, Alistair was slowly losing hope in ever seeing Ramone Cousland again. Sometimes the thought of losing him drove him mad, causing a sleepless night and a large heartache by the morning. But he stiffened up as he should have, and carried on with the day as usual.

\----

"You're insane! You will not leave Redcliffe to go meet up with some... degenerate. You barely know the man, yet you say you love him! Disgrace!" one of the advisors screamed at the King. "You will cause a riot here! Your people will crave your attention and yet you want to go visit someone who probably barely even remembers your name!" The advisor spit at the ground, crossing his arms and shaking his head violently. Alistair just furrowed his brows at the man, unsure of what to say.

Alistair did not want to answer, yet he did. "Surely you can take care of things since you've been wanting to overthrow me since I got here." This only made the advisor angrier.

"Assume all you want, my King, but it does you no good. Bah! Just go off, be that type of leader if it satisfies you." The face he made afterwards was a combination of having a headache and seeing someone die in front of him at the same time. It was of disgust and anger.

Nothing could be said afterwards. Alistair gathered his coat, the large one that happened to be _quite_ comfortable, and set off. Ramone was meeting him in the Hinterlands, somewhere that was labeled as safe. Somewhere the Inquisitor already cleared up and set up their men to patrol. Alistair did meet them once, while there was an attack on Redcliffe Castle, but it was very brief. He could only grasp little knowledge on who the Inquisitor was.

On his way out, Alistair gave a curt nod to everyone who assisted him in his armor. It was light, just enough for any small danger, things that could be handled without any harm, but the people in the court strongly suggested that he should take some sort of protection. He assured them it wasn’t necessary, but they _insisted._ He gathered one of his best steeds and set off. His heart was beating rapidly just from the thought of holding Ramone’s hand once again. Just the thought of curling his fingers around the Warden’s jaw to lean in for a kiss was driving him mad, and he didn’t even realize how out of practice he was. It had been so long since they had seen each other, let alone tried to engage love activities.

The ride to the Hinterlands was swift, there being no enemies for the King to deal with. Alistair was grateful that the Inquisitor cleared out most of the area, just so occasions like this one wouldn’t have to be difficult. He would have to spend less time on getting into fights and he could be in his beloved’s arms in a shorter time. He imagined how Ramone looked like after so many years, especially since he must have been in a lot of combat while trying to find the cure. But Alistair didn’t dwell too long on Ramone’s looks, he was just excited to see him. Whilst thinking of him, Alistair realized that other parts of him were getting excited too. He adjusted his footing, kicking the horse to make it run faster, and stretched out his trousers. He _sighed_ , almost reaching down his pants to relieve the tension, but he refrained from doing so.

\----

Alistair allowed his steed to lower its pace to a steady trot when he neared the designated area, the one with the circle of trees and the flag that rose right from the middle. He’s never been here, but Ramone made the directions clear and that’s what Alistair had followed.

His veins were _throbbing_ with a rapid pulse, his muscles _clenching_ when the horse stopped and he jumped off, his jaw _tightening_ when he walked towards the trees. Alistair nearly lost all sense of himself once he saw the face of his lover from many years ago. He pushed past the pine trees, inflicting _some_ pain upon himself, but he got over it when he was in Ramone’s arms once again.

Ramone was almost in tears, his hand softly scratching Alistair’s hair, whispering, “I love you so much,” in the King’s ear. Alistair’s face was buried in Ramone’s neck, already trying to steal quick kisses, but Ramone pulled him away before things escalated. The King’s fingers curled around Ramone’s cheeks as he pulled him in for a long kiss.

“R-Ramone,” he whispered in between heavy breaths. “I can’t believe you’re here.” Alistair bumped his forehead against the Warden’s, holding onto his cheeks still.

“Alistair… you’re looking well,” Ramone muttered, staring directly into the blonde’s eyes. He didn’t know how he managed to survive without his beloved for so long. But he did, and he couldn’t believe it. “How has your life as a King been?” he asked, chuckling a bit at the simple question he just asked. It was all he could think of anyway.

“Time-consuming. I barely have any time to think, save for the time I’m sleeping, but even those hours are so precious. The advisors constantly hound at me, telling me to do this and do that, almost like they’re the ones ruling here.” A weak smile passed Alistair’s lips. “But every moment I had, I thought of you. I thought of how you were doing, how you’ve been fending for yourself. I missed you so much.” He kissed Ramone once again, this time trying to make it deeper than the last.

Ramone did look different, as Alistair had suspected. He had new scars, one that ran across the bridge of his nose and one that slithered along the corner of his lip. His eyes had lost color a bit, and his hair had greyed. Not entirely, but some parts were getting grey. His hair had grown past the usual amount, or at least to what Alistair was used to seeing, and it was so much curlier than what it used to be. It stuck to his neck from the sweat that pretty much soaked him, and the hair was so long, it was like a bob almost – just curly. He never used to have facial hair, but he had a thick patch of stubble around his lips and covering his jawline.

“I’m okay. I’ve come close to finding a cure for the Calling. Alistair, we might be able to live the long lives that we should have had from the beginning.” Ramone grasped onto the King’s shoulders, and kissed his jawline ever so gently, and continued, “We’re going to make it.” They hugged after that, and Ramone laughed when he felt Alistair’s hardness.

“You want to do this, right here?” Ramone asked.

Alistair had no words, just feeling. So, he nodded slowly.

 


End file.
